To Be Loved
by alphaeret
Summary: Eret grew up under harsh homeless conditions where he quickly learned to fend for himself and later on his entire tribe. For years to come he would be enslaved to a fate he possibly couldn't escape. Or so he had thought until he met.. her. (HeatherxEret pairing.)
1. I

Not everyone is born with a silver spoon in their mouths. Some people have to suffer and work hard to see another sunrise.

Young Eret has no parents and grows up working for his uncle who is a ruthless, stoic man. Eret never gets to experience the affectionate embrace of a parent or feel a sense of belonging within a family. For him life is a lonesome journey through hell, and he quickly gets used to watching his own back.

'There is no one in this world you should look after except yourself' is what he is constantly told. He quickly learns he is his greatest friend, his only friend. He is his own parent and his own father. He belongs to no one but himself. Thus he begins referring to himself as Eret.. Son of Eret.

Most of Eret's teen years are spent working in dangerous conditions. He does the work no one else wants to, wether it be jumping into icy water in the middle of the winter to retrieve lost tools and save the drowning, fixing roofs in the biting cold and almost having his fingers freeze off or building ships and weapons for the local merchants and townsmen. Eret possesses quite an array of talents, making him the go to person whenever trouble arises.

He lives in a small hut alone by himself. It's too tiny to be considered a proper house and he tries to avoid spending all his waking hours there. He rather not be consumed by all the darkness.

In spite of all his misfortunes, Eret prides himself for keeping an optimistic gaze on the horizon. He dreams of the sea and exploring outside the known world. His uncle refuses to take him along and Eret has to wait until he reaches full adulthood before he can set sail with a crew of his own.

In the meanwhile he intends to save every bit of penny. If he is to leave one day he will need resources and a base to build on.

When the time arrives, and Eret finally sets out on his voyage, a dark cloud sinks over the fishing village. He is gone for several moon cycles and completely oblivious to the horrors that await him at home when he returns back.

For just a mere month past his departure, a man named Drago Bludvist drops by and turns Eret's entire village into a slave market.

 **I have not decided the pairing yet. I'm open for suggestions..**


	2. II

Drago Bludvist is cruel and unfeeling. There isn't an ounce of humanity to find within him. He doesn't care who he harms as long as gets what he wants.

Eret has no choice but to obey him. If he doesn't, the children will suffer for it.

It's partly the reason why Eret has strayed away from personal attachments. When you care about something so much it can potentially be used against you.

But despite keeping himself at arm''s length, Eret still feels it's his duty to protect his tribe, especially the women and kids who are nothing but innocent bystanders.

So he relents.

Not because he wants to but out of an unspoken obligation, out of duty. It's also the right thing to do, and deep down, Eret is a good guy.

Trapping dragons sounds easier in theory. Eret isn't too familiar with the beasts but know them to be a common problem in the Archipelago. His first encounter leaves half the men with broken bones and deep gashes. It's as scary as it's eye-opening. How little value he and his men have to Drago.

The injuries and wounds become less painful over time, and he gets used to the agony, the hunger and the restlessness.

It's just a part of the new lifestyle.

Eret always manages to capture dragons in time for Drago. All save for one particular episode which earns him a hot rod to the chest. Drago doesn't care if Eret is usually successful in his task, slip-ups aren't allowed under any circumstance. Drago has no mercy in him to give.

That one incident leaves Eret fearful for his life. He doesn't regret the reasons behind his failed delivery but is certainly adamant to never let himself be that vulnerable again. Not for anyone.

Love is a distraction, a shortcoming. It steals off all your strength.

And as far as Eret is concerned there is no room for any weaknesses in this kind of life.

* * *

"What did I tell you about leaving the fort unprotected while I'm gone," Eret shouts at his crew members as he reboards the ship.

Teeny and Ug are stunned by his unexpected brash tone, he is usually very soft-spoken, and exchange a weary look. "Sorry, Captain," the sailors reply in unison. "We just a got little distracted, it will not happen again."

Eret sighs, rubbing his temple. "It better not, unless you want us to leave empty-handed again."

"N-no," No-Name interjects. "Drago would not hesitant to kill us for real this time."

"Exactly. So get the pace up, we have some dragon-wrangling to do."

 **So these are the suggestions I've gotten so far..**

 **Heather: 3 votes**

 **Astrid: 1 vote (and -2 votes)**

 **Valka: 1 vote**

 **Atali/Mala/Nikora: 1 vote**

 **I got no votes for Eret/OC which is why I didn't choose an OC to begin with. No one ever read those.**

 **So Astrid and Eret is no-go in canon but what about in an AU where Astrid is single and free for the taking and Hiccup is with someone else?** **Would you read an Astrid and Eret AU if I ever wrote one?**


	3. III

Eret feels Ug's presence behind him and cocks his head questioningly.

"There is one thing I never understood, Captain.." Ug says, stepping closer to the taller man. "How did we manage to lose all the dragons back at the Northern Markets?"

"Ug, how many times have I told you to call me Eret when it's just the two of us," Eret groans with an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry, Capt- I mean, Eret," Ug quickly corrects himself with a smile. "Son of Eret."

Eret chuckles and turns around to face him. "The one and only," he says with a cocky grin. "So what brought this on?"

Ug shrugs. "It's something that always confused me, and I thought I saw..." he trails off, giving Eret a pointed look.

Eret shifts uncomfortably. "What did you think happened, Ug?"

Ug leans against the railing, staring ahead. "We were ambushed and someone let all the dragons free."

"In other words, an occupational hazard," Eret reminds his friend. "That crazy dragon lady will never give us peace."

"But it wasn't a Stormcutter that attacked us," Ug points out. "It was of the Razorwhip species and a vibrant blue and gold Deadly Nadder."

Eret freezes up, eying his friend warily. "What is it that you are asking me, Ug? Spit it out already."

Ug looks hesitant for a moment but then gives in. "What did really happen back at the Northern Markets? The whole truth this time, Eret."

Eret closes his eyes and then lets his shoulders sink in defeat. "The truth is not a _what_.. but a _who_ , Ug."

* * *

Flashback - Part I

They have stopped by the Northern Markets for refills and other purchases. Eret has a constrict schedule but tonight he intends to drink himself to sleep and give his mind a much needed break.

His hopes for some a calm and peace are quickly dashed, however, as his crewmen rush inside to fetch him.

"Someone has looted us!" No-Name shouts in despair.

"Did you see where they went?" Eret asks, scanning the grounds searchingly. "What did they look like?"

Teeny looks thoughtful for a moment. "I think one of them was a merchant. He had a beard and wore an odd attire. Spoke a bit funny, too."

Eret frowns. "What about the others?"

"Couldn't get a good look, they were dressed in cloaks. Although, they left this behind.." Teeny pulls out a small figurine from his pocket.

"Isn't that a piece from the game Maces and Talons?" Ug comments. "I believe that one is called 'the traitor'."

Eret grabs the small brick, studying it up-close with a frown. "So it seems."

 **As you see, I've gone with the popular vote and decided to pair Eret up with Heather. (I'm just worried no one will read stories that don't involve Hiccup or Astrid.)**


End file.
